


Wine and Ride

by barebackharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barebackharry/pseuds/barebackharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes dinner for Louis and things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Ride

It was a rainy and gross Friday evening in London, the rain coming down in sheets causing flooding in some parts of town. Harry had arrived home from the studio a little before 5 with a handful of groceries. Harry liked to cook and his boyfriend, Louis, enjoyed his cooking as well. 

Harry and Louis have been together for about 2 years, they had met after being put together in a group for a project back in Uni right before they graduated. After the first group meeting Louis and Harry immediately clicked and so much so that after their 5 or 6th encounter Louis had the balls to ask Harry out for coffee one night and the rest is history. 

So here is Harry 2 years later cooking dinner waiting for Louis to come home so they can spend the rest of the evening together, just the two of them, some lovely pasta, a good bottle of wine, with some new movie playing lowly in the background

Harry hears the front door of their apartment open and sloshy footsteps indicating that his soaked boyfriend has arrived home.

“Hey babe!” Harry calls from the kitchen

Instead of the usual response of “hey love” from Louis and a quick peck on the lips he just gets a frustrated grumble and the sound of wet shoes being thrown off onto the hardwood floors. 

Harry steps away from the stove to greet Louis and upon arrival to greeting him he is met with Louis looking up at him with soaked hair matted to his forehead, a completely drenched trench coat, and soaked trousers, in essence Louis looks like a drenched cat and Harry wants nothing more to then to just take care of Louis and get him back to his usual bubbly self. 

“Ugh” Is all Louis says and with that Harry starts helping him undress throwing his wet clothing into the laundry room where he’ll deal with them later.

“Babe, come on let’s get you all dried off and into some more comfortable clothing” 

20 minutes later Harry is back at the stove finishing a simple pot of pasta and Louis slowly walks into the kitchen is a more comfortable attire where he gives Harry a proper kiss and hug from behind

“Smells delish babe, what’cha makin’? Louis asks as he grabs for a bottle of their favorite red win

“Nothing crazy, just some pasta with a little Puttanesca sauce, I know it’s one of your favorites” Harry responds as he drains the pasta in the sink.

Louis responds with the usual “Ugh, you’re so perfect” while pouring two glasses of wine. 

An hour later and 2 bottles of wine later Louis and Harry are in their usual position. Cuddled on their oversized couch, the rain still coming down in sheets, Louis is sprawled out with Harry lying on top of him between his legs. They’re both a little tipsy, but not drunk, leaving them both with a nice warm feeling between them. 

Louis has his head turned slightly watching whatever’s on TV while Harry just lays his head on Lou’s chest drawing small patterns on his exposed collarbones slowly knowing Louis loves it. Louis is slowing stroking Harry’s hair knowing Harry loves it. Whether it’s the wine or their physical and emotional connection to each other is things start to get a little steamy. 

Louis takes a sip of his wine finishing his glass when Harry starts to slowly kiss his collarbones, with that Louis starts to giggle like a little schoolgirl

“Baaaaaaabe” Louis drags out with a little laugh because it tickles; he’s thinking the wine has a little something to do with it

Harry just grins and keeps kissing moving slowly up to his neck and that’s when Louis’ laughing starts to die down and he just looks down at Harry and knows what he wants and what’s probably coming next. 

Louis was ready to take it to the bedroom but Harry had other ideas. Slightly pushing Louis back down on the couch Harry slowly takes the control from Louis. Seeing as Louis had a rough day today Harry is going to make this all about him. 

“Mine” Harry says as he sucks a love bite on Louis’ neck.

“Fuck Harry, love when you get like this, gets me all turned on” Louis huffs out

Harry starts to take things to the next level by moving from Lou’s neck to his mouth nipping at his bottom lip and Louis engages as well slowly licking into Harry’s mouth who accepts which slowly leads them into a full on make out session. 

Pulling back for air Louis huffs out a breathless “shit” causing Harry to grin even further, this was going to be a good night Harry thought to himself.

Continuing their little make out session Louis rubs his hands down Harry’s back all the down to his bum where he massages and kneads his hands into the flesh causing a little moan to come from Harry’s mouth, on his way back up he lifts the hem of Harry’s shirt and once again breaks apart their mouths to lift the shirt over his head. Sitting up slightly Louis removes his shirt as well. Both shirtless, tipsy, and now hornier than ever Harry sits up slightly so he is straddling Louis completely. 

Roaming his hands all over Harry’s chest Louis whispers to himself only to have Harry hear “So gorgeous” making Harry blush slightly, but snaps out of it when he starts to kiss down Louis’ chest leaving small love bites along the way. When he reaches the waistband of Louis’s sweats he’s expecting to find underwear to pull back but is slightly surprised when he finds when Louis’ changed earlier and didn’t feel the need to put on underwear. Louis’ grins and goes “Sorry, knew it was gonna be just us tonight” with a slight shrug of his shoulder Harry emits a little tipsy giggle and responds “You are little menace Louis Tomlinson” 

Slowly pulling down Louis’ sweatpants revealing his semi hard cock Harry throws his skin tight jeans as well leaving them both naked on their oversized couch. 

While Harry grabs the lube from the little drawer in the coffee table, because this isn’t the first time this has happened and they didn’t want a repeat of last time where Harry had to jump from the couch butt naked with his hard cock sticking out when he had to run to their bedroom to grab the lube leaving Louis in hysterics laughing on the couch. As Harry is grabbing the lube Louis starts to stroke his cock slowly trying to get it completely hard when Harry grabs his wrist and says “no touching”

With the lube thrown on one of the cushions for later use Harry sits on Louis’ thighs and slowly begins to stroke his cock emitting a small moan from Louis. When he is fully hard Harry grabs the lube and squeezes out a small amount slicking up Louis’s fully hard cock and strokes some more just to get a rise out of Louis. 

“Oh yea-fuck yea baby love it when you take my cock like this” Louis moans stroking his hand through his own hair

When Louis is clearly getting closer to coming Harry takes his hand away leaving Louis moan even louder this time as he comes down from almost climaxing. What Harry does next should basically be illegal

Harry slowly gets up and lowers himself down onto Louis cock and slowly but surly his tight pink hold swallows Louis’ entire cock leaving Louis breathless and leaving the two of them to just take a second to adjust to the feeling. Without breaking eye contact Harry starts to grind down slowly on Louis’ cock. To add to their heat of passion Louis surges forward to connect their lips in a heated make out while Harry sinfully moves his hips forward and backward on Louis’ cock

Louis is moaning, “Oh fuck yea, fuck yea” into Harry’s mouth. Knowing Louis is getting close Harry just slows down and is barely grinding at this point just moving in slow small figure-8 motions. Louis is so turned on right now that he throws his head back on the edge of the sofa and has to cover his face with his arm because he’s never felt anything so good in his entire life. Harry Styles was truly wrecking him.

Thinking it was time to take back control Louis begins to thrust up into Harry hoping to climax soon. Harry had different ideas as he puts both his hands on Louis’ thighs and gets off Louis’ cock. 

“Harry, Jesus Christ just do something, stop teasing” Louis says panting from getting all worked up and calming down and then getting worked up again. 

Harry just responds with a small wink and licks a long stripe on Louis’ hard leaking cock. Again ever so slowly he places his lips on the head of Louis’ cock and beings to lick and suck slowly taking every inch of him in his mouth. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear to God Styles” Louis says throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. 

Louis is at a loss for words and wants nothing more to come right now but Harry has no intention of letting him do that just yet. 

At this point Louis is just panting and starting to break a sweat and his breathing so heavily he can barely make audible sentences releasing a small moan with “Oh fuck” between breathes. 

Harry is bobbing slowly on Louis’ cock when Louis lets out a “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come” 

Hearing this Harry gets off quickly grinning leaving Louis whimpering biting his arm to stifle a moan. Grinning Harry says “I’m not done with you yet” lowering himself back on Louis’ aching cock and leans back slowly, giving Louis a new angle. Bobbing down on Louis’ cock Harry lets out his first moan of the evening. Louis can’t take it any longer and grabs Harry’s love pudgy love handles and holds on and starts to to guide Harry back down onto his cocking having the smallest amount of dominance he cold have for the evening. 

“Yea baby, you feel so good around my big cock. Always so tight for me” Louis grunts as Harry rocks onto his cock

“Always tight for you, yea- yea” Harry huffs.

Harry is riding Louis’ cock faster than he was earlier pleasing both of them but specifically Louis so much so that he thinks he might just explode. And minutes later when Harry is just bobbing up and down on his cock Louis reaches his climax releasing everything into Harry with what he’s sure is the loudest moan he’s ever let out. Harry only climaxes seconds later all over Louis’ chest. 

Both of them are so spent from their evening that Harry just collapses on top of Louis and just takes it all in. Louis was about to pull out when Harry stops him.

“Not yet… just a second” Louis murmurs into Harry’s neck “I like feeling this close to you” 

After lying there for what feels like an eternity, which neither of them had a problem with, Louis pulls his soft cock out of Harry. Ready to head to bed Louis notices that Harry has drifted off to sleep on top of him and Louis laughs to himself at how quickly Harry can fall asleep. Instead of waking him Louis just pulls the throw blanket on top of them and they both drift off to sleep. They’ll deal with their sweaty cum covered selves in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever done, let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
